


We're boyfriend and girlfriend here

by BillieJ



Series: Gallavich shorts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt sent to gallavich things saying : "I love your writing! A small prompt: Ian stopped taking his meds (for bipolar disorder) and Mickey tries to fix it" got my imagination going so I just wrote and post that as a reply. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're boyfriend and girlfriend here

Mickey stepped on the Gallagher’s front door and knocked. Debbie opened it after a little while and immediatly, Mickey understood something was wrong. In the kitchen, he could hear Ian’s dreadful laugh. _Fuck_.

Debbie smiled at the sight of him and opened the door larger to let him come in.

\- I’m glad you’re here !

Mickey looked at her and frowned.

\- Don’t even try that. Y’look like you gonna cry.

Debbie’s smile flatered. She sighed and nodded.

\- Ian’s pulling a Monica. I think he… He stopped to take his meds.

Mickey winced and walked through the living room to find Fiona cooking up something, Lip behind the counter working his homeworks, both watching Ian do push-ups while speaking non-stop.

\- You know, it’s like, you don’t know if that person’s worth it or anything, i mean, yeah, you love’em and all but you don’t actually know if it’s the same for them or if they are going to leave you if you don’t give enough of yourself so…

Lip looked up at Mickey with a tensed expression. Ian obviously hadn’t acknowledge Mickey’s presence yet.

\- Are you talking about Mickey ?

Ian paused in the middle of a push-up and laughed. It really seemed too happy for the circumstances.

\- Yeah I mean I know Mick’s there but you can do that to the man, I mean, why should I put him through that ? He’s got lots on his plate, so you know, nothing’s wrong with me at all. It’ll be really fine with exercise and vegetables and stuff, I read those internet articles and I have like two thousands ideas every minute so, you know, it’s fine ! I’m so full of energy ! What’s wrong with energy ?

Mickey felt his anger boiling up his chest. He took a few steps and stood in front of Ian who stopped and looked up in surprise.

The most genuine smile spread on his face as he got up.

\- Hey babe ! Didn’t hear you come in ! 

He leant for a peck, and took it, without leaving Mickey the time to back off.

He smiled widely and went to the stairs.

\- I’m gonna take a shower, follow me a’right ?

Mickey nodded, feeling that if he talked right now, everybody will be able to hear the tears in his throat. There were thumping noises and a door closed. Mickey turned to the Gallaghers.

\- Why is he… Why makes him think that you’re going to leave ? asked Fiona.

Mickey knew. But it wasn’t something that he could possibly say in front of anyone, even Ian’s siblings.

\- I don’t plan on fuckin’ leaving him ever. Just… leave it. I’ll deal with his shit, mumbled Mickey.

Lip’s scrutating gaze suddenly lit up.

\- The FUCK ?! Were you miserable because of that ?! You made him stop his medication so you could have your piece of carrot cake ?!

Mickey felt all the frozen anger aching his chest bursting all of the sudden.

\- Fuck you Lip ! Just FUCK YOU ! I _never_ told him ANYTHING like that !

\- Hold on ! shouted Fiona. What are you talking about ?

Lip didn’t break eye contact with the pissed of Milkovich as he spoke.

\- Ian’s meds. They can have side effects…Including trouble with…

He bit his bottom lip. Mickey didn’t move, didn’t make any change in his posture. So what if Ian couldn’t get it up for now ? He fucking loved him. Like that made a difference. It wasn’t even like he wasn’t attracted to Mickey anymore ! He didn’t fucking care about that, how dared Lip even think that ?

Fiona and Debbie didn’t need to hear more than that.

\- Then excuse me but I’m with Mickey on this one, said Debbie. It’s not like he couldn’t go elsewhere to get some.

\- Debs !

\- She's got a point, Lip, the guy's still here...

\- All of this isn’t any of your fucking buisness, growled Mickey. Whatever you think you can go fuck yourselves. I’m upstairs.

He didn’t even make it all the way to the top that he heard Ian’s breathe in the hallway. He was there, listening, eyeing the floor and chewing his bottom lip. Mickey held his hand and slowly made him walk the way to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned to Ian who was still silent and hadn’t moved a bit.

\- Ay. Didn’t you want to take a shower ?

 _Fuck_. Even he could hear the trembling in his voice. How was he supposed to be a rock for Ian if he couldn’t even speak straight ?

Ian looked in his eyes. It was obvious he didn’t know what to say. Mickey sighed.

\- Ian… These fucking meds are awful, I get it. You’ve got issues with’em and shit and I get it. But you know, you fucking know, what you did that’s nothing to do with me !

\- There’s a new guy working at the Kash and Grab. He’s got the gay vibe.

Mickey was losing his temper.

\- So what ?! If your fucking medication block your cock I was going to fuck the next fag in Kash and Grab ?! 

As crazy this thought seemed to him, seeing Ian’s hurt look he knew that he was actually right.

\- Oh Jesus Christ, Ian… said Mickey. Fuck… we’re a couple, remember ? we’re… boyfriend and girlfriend here, muttered Mickey.

\- But I can only be a fucking warm mouth to you since I can’t fucking get it up… said Ian with a sobbing voice.

\- You. Fucking. Will. I ain’t goin’ anywhere Ian. I’ll be there when you will. Fuck, I’ll be there when we’re both grey or dead and neither of us will !

Ian eyes were wet but Mickey made it look like he hadn’t seen that. Nor declared he’d love him until the day they die.

Ian went to the drawer and grabbed orange boxes. He turned around to let Mickey witness and swallowed three pills. He put the drugs back in the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !
> 
> I have a tumblr ( baronneletzen.tumblr.com ) ! Send me prompts :)


End file.
